You & I
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: Collection of Prompts/Oneshots: Prompt number 4: 'Elevator. Stalking. Video Camera.' KaiHil. Ratings vary. Prompts welcome.
1. Blue? Red? Or Purple?

**Pairing:** KaiHil  
**Prompt:** Dance. Blanket. Triangles.  
**Dedication: **KaiHil-Lover (_Her _prompt! Her damn, damn prompt!)  
**Summary:** "Red? Blue? Or Purple?" Hillary was confused

* * *

Kai hated to be touched. Proximity, physical and emotional, was something that never failed to be a source of contempt for the Hiwatari heir. And while the heartfelt annoyance at the latter had evaded his conscience in a gradual, painful process over the years, any minor invasion of his personal space was far from what he would normally consider welcoming.

So why, he found himself wondering, as small hands hovered around his waist, and warm breath tickled his neck, and soft brown hair itched his jaws, did he suddenly find himself unable to pull away?

Hillary Tatibana smelled of coconuts, he decided. A scent that he had never associated with her. Now, a rosy scent? That would've described her better. Or maybe a delicate strawberry-like aroma was something he expected to have come from her. Or maybe vanilla. But coconut?

Still, for some strange reason, he really _really_liked that more than he should. And it made both his hand on each side of her waist tighten their grasp; his way of letting the brunette know that he had no intention of letting go any sooner. And somewhere along the murmured whispers from her as she half-voiced some unsaid happenings of the day, and half-sung along with the soft music playing in the background, her fists on the fronts of his shirt tightened, almost unnoticeably if Kai hadn't already been on the look out for the gesture and he decided that he wasn't the only one wanting this moment to last longer.

A sigh escaped her lips, tickling Kai's skin, when the music stopped. But their feet were yet to find that motion, and as they swayed, Kai felt Hillary move back just a little bit to see his painted-face, and they went at it again. Swaying to no music, Hillary in her too-long pajama's and Kai in the baggy jeans and sweatshirts that he rarely wore, the former looking at the boy's usually-scowling face now tipped into half a smile as she spoke on and on about this and that. He didn't nod to show he was listening, he wasn't even looking at her, but that didn't bother Hillary. For he was Kai, and Kai was quiet.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know what I don't get?" She spoke suddenly, after a while of staring at Kai's features in silence. Slim fingers raised themselves up to Kai's face just as the boy opened his previously-closed eyes to peer lazily down at her. He looked annoyed, and Hillary resisted the urge to giggle, pressing her fingers against his cheeks instead. "The fact that you are _so _hell-bent on wearing these everyday…"

It took a while for realization to sink in, and as Hillary drew lazy circles along Kai's smooth jaw, across the carefully-painted, signature-blue triangles on his cheek, Kai barely had it in him to mutter anything other than a, "Hn" and was thankful that it was typical of him to answer that way, or he'd have given himself away.

"I mean," Hillary continued, mindless of Kai's less-than-satisfactory reply, "What are they for? What is it that they represent? And why," She paused, pursing her lips and moving just-a-little backwards to stare at Kai's cheek properly. "…are they blue? Is that supposed to stand for something?"

But Kai resumed to look over her shoulder, at the CD player slopped carelessly over the blanket on the bed, as if Hillary hadn't said a word, less than direct a question at him.

"Blue…"He heard her mutter as she leaned closer to him, only to prop her head on his right shoulder, and pull at the sleeves of his maroon-ish shirt, "Or red? Or…" She moved, to stare at his face again, "Purple? I mean, your triangles are blue. But Dranzer is red. And your eyes are purple. And you wore purple pants for an entire year…."

There was no response. Verbally, at least. Physically, grunting, Kai merely pulled Hillary—subtly rather—closer, and continued their temporarily-halted state of motion.

Kai didn't like surprises. So when Hillary had called him over, sounding urgent and demanding (at Twelve at night, by the way) the last thing he'd expected her to do was ask him to dance with her. If that wasn't a surprise, then grabbing him and insisting that _he _grab _her _when he refused her blunt request, sure the hell _was_.

And Kai found it rather weird, that he, a man who hated surprises, and hated _dancing _–of all the things!—suddenly found that it was a rather enjoyable experience. Maybe it was her….Scratch that, Kai was _sure _it was her. Because he found himself liking being caught by surprise, he found himself liking the contact, he found himself liking the dance.

And Kai guessed that was the answer to an unspoken question. '_Why wasn't he damn pulling away? He was Kai!_' Well, yeah. But she was Hillary. Always-been-by-his-side Hillary. Always-believed-in-him Hillary. Always-forgiven-him Hillary. Always-looked-out-for-him Hillary.

And when it came to her, he just _liked _it.

He liked_ her_.

He_ liked _her.  
_  
He _liked her.  
_  
He liked her_.

"….and I want them off, Kai."

Lazily, at the sound of his name, he opened his eyes to see her staring up at him with clear anticipation, as if waiting for him to do something. He raised a questioning brow, noting with regret that she'd taken her hands off his face by now, and before he could say something….

"These, Kai, _these!_"

And suddenly, she was rubbing her too long sleeves against his right cheek in repetitive motions, as if trying to scrub something off his face….

"Your triangles. Your blue triangles! I want them off!" She jutted out her lower lip when Kai grabbed her wrist expertly, preventing further action, "I wanna see your face!"

Hillary pouted further at the look Kai gave her; it obviously meant utter refusal. But she didn't press. Instead, huffing in disappointment, she moved back into their initial position, her hands on his chest, his already on her waist, and continued trying to move around in circles in the middle of the room.

It was then that Kai found himself feeling slightly bad, but pushing the thoughts aside, he let her snuggle closer and soon, the contrite little exchange was forgotten, and Hillary's bubbly voice filled the air again.

Kai and Hillary were not a couple. But they had crossed the line of _just friends_ long ago. They were something in between. Not officially official. But….they _liked _each other. After countless nights spent in each others company, of many words that were a secret only both of them shared, many tales untold save with each other and many an intimate touches exchanged….that much was clear to the both of them.

And it was nights like these that Kai found that not every bonding required words to be exchanged, or secrets and tales, or memories…anything _meaningful _to be shared. No, nights like these weren't reserved for words. They were for touches…slight, slight tingles of skin against skin…and _damnthatscent_!

He was a mystery, and Kai knew that. He was an enigma. And Hillary was just curious. One day, she'd know all of his colors, and one day, she'd see his face. One day, he'd peel his mask off for her.

But tonight….

"Hillary," He murmured against the top of her head, his skin tingling when she stopped speaking abruptly and muttered a questioning sound, "Shut up and just dance."

* * *

**I liked the way this turned out. :P KaiHil-Lover and her ridiculous prompt (I mean, WHAT THE HELL! Dance. Blankets. Triangles? O.o) and I couldn't make the blanket part work, but it was there! It was there! So, whatever.**

**Been a long time since I last wrote. Did you guys like it? Any mistakes? Any OOC-ness?**

**I've got a few KaiHil oneshots (ridiculous ones at that) written down, that I might add as separate chapters to this. Might. If anyone has any (stupid, stupid -glares pointedly at KHL-) prompts, drop that in a review. Because at times I feel like writing and have nothing to write about. Prompts work great at that.**

**One more thing, I posted Chapter 15 of Welcome To My Life, more than two weeks ago….Yeah, you might have gotten the notif, but the URL wasn't working. Well, if anyone missed that chapter then, it's been up and showing for a while now, so you can check it out.**

**Signing off.**


	2. Secretly Dating?

**Prompt:** Secretly Dating. Busted. Blackmail.  
**Pairing:** KaiHil**  
Dedication: **Kleinerochi  
**Warning: **AU**  
Summary:**"I don't wash my clothes so that I have an excuse to borrow yours." Hillary finally admitted.

* * *

They eat from the same tray.

They drink from the same glass.

They even wear each other's T-shirts.

So it didn't surprise their friends when they entered the cafeteria one day, to find Hillary waving a bitten-into apple at Kai's face, trying to get him to 'eat something healthy once in a while'. And it certainly wasn't a surprise when Kai, after what seemed like much persuasion on Hillary's part, grunted in defeat and finally took the apple and bit in.

"Happy?" They heard him mutter to the brunette, as they took their seats around the 'couple'.

If you could call them that.

Max thought Hillary and Kai were dating-but-in-denial. 'It's like being in love,' he had explained once, causing Hillary to scoff, 'You have this unique type of a bond with this someone that you just can't seem to explain. Denial's the first stage. Then is realization. Then acceptance. You guys are like two people in love, hovering in the Denial Stage. But you're _dating _instead of falling. Dating-but-in-Denial.'

"How do you guys _not_ notice it?" Tyson couldn't refrain from asking somewhere in the middle of the conversation that day, pointing at the bits of French-fries in Kai and Hillary's 'shared' food-tray. Kai was, apparently, playing with one piece of the aforementioned food, dangling it like a ticking-pendulum between his fingers. But Tyson saw what he was doing. Oh, Tyson saw _very _well.

"You're saving the last bits of French-fries for you're girlfriend." Tyson smirked, "How can you look at me in the eye and tell me you're _not _dating?"

"I am not his girlfriend." Hillary retorted instead, "We are not dating."

But Tyson ignored her, and Hillary rolled her eyes at what she knew would come next. Tyson and Max's favourite topic; Prove to Kai and Hillary that they are, indeed, dating. They just don't know it yet. 'Secretly Dating,' as Tyson had put it once, 'Only, Kai and Hillary are the only ones left _out _of the secret."

Hillary thought Max and Tyson were just delusional. Kai thought they were idiots.

"_We_ are not the idiots here!" Tyson retorted when Kai voiced that thought somewhere in between the discussion (that they seemed to have had a million times before. Tch). "_You _are blind! Both of you."

But Hillary merely _Che-_ed, and continued chewing on the fries Kai had left for her.  
"Maybe. But we are not dating."

* * *

Tyson and Max, the party boys, knew the entire College practically. Hillary, always the Miss Perfect, was friends with everyone that mattered due to her wide range of co-curricular. Kai, on the other hand, was barely even social. His only friend, apart from Hillary, Tyson and Max, was his roommate, Ray. It wasn't that Kai was the stay-away-from-that-kid of the College. Actually, being in Captain of the football team, highly rich and drop-dead gorgeous, he was far from it. He just didn't like interacting with a lot of people. He was the stealthy, actions-speak-louder-than-words, don't-come-near-me, looks-can-kill kind of a guy.

Yes. Kai Hiwatari was a lot of things. But, sure as hell, _cuddly_ was _not _one of them.

So, why, he often wondered, did he find himself sitting exceptionally, _leaning-onto-each-other_,closeto his only female friend, sharing the same food-tray, drinking from the same cup every singly day?

And why was it that today, when Hillary had texted him that she couldn't make it to breakfast because she was sick, he had _missed _their aforementioned actions together? Why had the absence of their twenty-minute tradition made him skip his class that morning, grab a bowl of chicken soup and run to Hillary's dorm-room instead?

Kai thought he knew the answer. So, when he sat down next to Hillary, who was all wrapped up under the warm covers, the tray already in her lap, he chose to voice it.

"Are we…'Secretly Dating'?"  
"Dating-but-in-Denial?" Hillary questioned, quick in retort.  
"Hn."

But she just laughed instead, her voice a bit hoarse from coughing earlier. Kai didn't question her actions, waiting as he dug his own spoon into the steaming bowl of soup in Hillary's lap, for her to explain on her own. He'd brought her her own water today; he had figured that –unless he wanted to catch her cold—that they'd best not share the drinks.

"I think," She drawled after a while, "that we're just _comfortable _around each other. Don't you think we'd _know _if we were dating, Kai?"

Kai mentioned that he had _missed _her (What the hell? 'Friends' do not miss twenty minutes spent apart!) at breakfast today. "Isn't that supposed to be a sign?"  
"Tch." Was all she said, and moved on to talk about what she deemed as, 'un-pathetic' things. "Like the color of my nail-paint." She explained, "Does red look okay on me, Kai?"

And lying there, next to Hillary against her bed, digging his spoon in the bowl in her lap to single out the small pieces of chicken for her (Kai knew how much she liked those), he wondered exactly _when _his rather-incomplete-ish day felt so completely-complete.

* * *

"I think we're Secretly Dating."

Hillary surprised everyone by saying that one day at lunch, throwing her Calculus book on the table, and hanging her bag off the back of her seat. Kai, in the midst of sucking on a long strand of noodles, looked up at her with shocked eyes.

"I've been thinking about it since the day Kai brought me breakfast when I got sick," She explained, facing Max and Tyson, "He mentioned it first! And I couldn't get the thought out of my head ever since."

"I thought that topic was far from what you considered 'un-pathetic', Hils." Kai pointed, not liking the smug way Tyson stared at both of them. But Hillary continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"…And I realized that the reason I borrow so many of your sweatshirts, Kai, is _not _because I'm too lazy to do the laundry…Well-" Hillary pulled Kai's tray towards herself, grabbing a spare fork that Kai'd left for her on the side, and started rolling the noodles around it, "I mean, I _am_ too lazy to do the laundry, but…the thing is, I don't wash my clothes so that I have an excuse to borrow yours." She said hastily. Kai raised an amused brow, but she continued, "I _like _borrowing your clothes, Kai. And I _like _the fact that you easily lend them to me." She paused just a little bit before mumbling, "I like _you_."

Kai watched as she dipped her noodle-covered fork into the ketchup bowl, before shoving it roughly into her mouth.  
"And I think you like me too, Kai. You miss me when I'm not here. And you let me touch you. And you let me _share _with you." Hillary caught Kai's eye, "And that's a _lot _coming from you."

Silence.  
"We both _like _each other, Kai." She finished, "We've been Secretly Dating each other all along."

Kai thought she was making sense. But what he was feeling was a strange mixture of shock (because, he _was _surprised that he'd been dating Hillary, and the entire world had known but them) and embarrassment (did she _have _to say that in front of _everyone_?) and irritation ("Stage two, Realization. Complete!" Max and Tyson were sharing fist-punches and _grinning_).

So, he decided to settle for his best. He leaned forward, brushing Hillary's shoulders—an inevitable move, considering how close they always sat together—and muttered a barely-audible, "Busted."

And Hillary saw, with the look in his eyes, exactly what he meant by that.

* * *

**This turned out to be….interesting. lols. I know, I know. Not what you would expect. But the prompt, "Secretly Dating. Busted. Blackmail." It was a bit cliché, and I HAD to turn that around. Somehow. And I know I didn't tend to the 'Blackmail' part of the prompt, but, meh. I don't care. The fluff should cover that up. I hope, Kleinerochi, that you're not disappointed. :/**

**Sorry for any awkwardness. I don't have the guts to check this all over again. Drop a review to let me know.**


	3. I have a CRUSH on my WIFE!

**Prompt:** 'I have a crush on my wife'  
**Pairing:** KaiHil **  
Dedication:**KaiHilLover, because it was her bday. And I couldn't give her a present. And there's crap in this chapter, that will DEFINITELY remind her of all the things I tell her. Because she's awesome. And she knows it. So, belated presents, KHL ^.^  
**Genre:** Comedy. Fluff**  
Ratings: **T for language content**  
Summary: **"I have a crush on my wife... And I hate her for it! I seriously do." And Kai was passionate in his hate.

* * *

I have a crush on my wife.

I have a _crush _on my wife.

I have a crush on my _wife!_

And I _hate _her for it! I totally do. In fact, it's safe to say that there is no one in the entire world that I hate right now, more than Hillary Tatibana. I really don't. She has to be the most clumsiest, stupidest, unappealing, graceless and _ridiculously _unaware person in the entire world.

And I _hate _her for it!

Okay, maybe not stupid, since she graduated Valedictorian and allthatshit and top of the class in whatever crazy mumbojumbo law school she attended. And I find it really cute when she uses smart and long words because they make her lips curl in a sweet stare-worthy kind of a way. Which is why I used to stare at her so much while she was downsizing Tyson back in our old days as a team. BUT, that is besides the point, and everything else, she totally is. Take unaware, for example. Right now, as I sit across her on the dining table, with the Scrabble board in between us, and stare her down with the most scaretheshitoutofyou look that I could muster, one that once managed to make Max wet his pants, I seriously couldn't fathom how the crazy woman I ended up marrying managed to find the weight of my deathly stare unnoticeable.

_I'll tell you how._ I spared a glance at the words in front of my and spelled UNAWARE. _That is how_.

But then again, maybe she's just used to it. The stoic stares, I mean. She IS my _wife _after all. That, and she spells, FAILING using the 'A' of my UNAWARE. Damn that woman.

I hate my wife. I hate her. And I hate the damn hot weather. Its scorching outside, and using the stupid grace of a writhing caterpillar, my stupid, graceless wife is cutting watermelons for us (She sucks at it, FYI) while I chew on a U, and try to come up with a word from the mess that the (hot) devil of a woman has left for me on the Scrabble board. When I look up to mention this to her, I find her _smirking_smugly.

Maybe I should kill her. I mean, I kind of AM the crazy psychotic maniac who almost killed himself more than once, just to win a flimsy materialistic title. So it isn't as if it would surprise anyone if I end up killing someone-slashmystupidwife. And many people want her dead for marrying me anyways, so…I spit out the U from my mouth, and lay it (saliva-stricken) onto the board to spell MURDER. I look up with my (sexy) signature smirk, only to have it wiped clear off my face by the roll of her (pretty pretty) red eyes, as she spells DRAMATIC.

I hate her. And I wonder when she'll put that knife down. Not that I'm going to murder her with it or anything (Sheesh, that'd be 'dramatic') but she kinda scares me. She's really, really, really clumsy, you see. And I hate her for that. I really do. With women, I thought to associate words like grace and beauty with. But there she is, the most wonderful example of ineptness and two-left-feet-edness; my very own wife. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the midst of practically castrating the castrated bits of the poor watermelon, she ends up accidently puncturing a whole in my pericardium with that knife. Don't ask me how, but she will manage to do it and I wouldn't be surprised.

She's so clumsy, she trips on her own feet. I can't name one thing that she has NOT fallen on top of. Most of the time, considering how I'm always around her, it's been me; I have bruises to prove how fat she really is. I don't even let her clean or dust any household items because she ends up either breaking them, or sitting on them. Or letting them 'slip' through her fingers. Considering how soft and mushymushy they are, I'm not surprised. It's like she has freaking _holes _in her hands.

Which is why I hate her. I mean, I doubt she's human. You can't love someone who's not human. Or be married to her…

I type down the word DIVORCE, and wonder if I should file for it or not and reach out for a watermelon slice that looks as if it just had its autopsy done. Which is why I hate my wife. She cuts fruits with the grace of a cow doing a postmortem of a dead human.

And eats them like a freaking supermodel! I mean, what's with the super-pink lips and the super-pink nails, and the super-slow chewing? It's super-_aggravating_! And the way she has her legs crossed….and her shoulders hunched….and her back leaned too further behind….

At times like these, as I watch her chew the messily-cut fruits, rattling my nerves with her super-modelish ways, and the Scrabble board reeking of Murder and Divorce and all, I wonder why I married her. At first, I used to think it was her soft skin. And her shiny hair. I mean, when I poke her in the cheeks to wake her up in the mornings, my finger gets half-hidden in her skin. And it's smooth. Like, cliché as it sounds, velvet.

Which is what I spell next. VELVET.

And sometimes, when I wake up next to her, and see her glossy hair all over the pillows, and her lips plump and red and all, and her eyelids closed so that I see the browns on them, and her cheeks flushed scarlet….I tell myself that …

…maybe its just her uterus.

…UTERUS…using the chewed- U

Uterus is why men marry women, right? And she's a woman, and I am a man. And we're married. So uterus. And soft, soft skin. And brown, silky (pretty) mane. And red. She's red. Like carrots. Or Dranzer.

But, it isn't her uterus. It's her stupid rosy scent! And the way she makes me crappy coffee in the morning (To be honest, she's getting better at it) even during days she has to sleep in. And the way she shares _everything _with me and somehow just KNOWS that I am pretending not to listen. And the way it doesn't matter to her. And the way she has a picture of me sleeping on the couch that I hatehatehate set as her background on her cellphone. And the way she's always up waiting for me when I get home too late, and the way she makes me wait up for HER when she's tired and all…and makes me take off her lawyer-gown-thingy so she doesn't sleep in it and ruin it. It's the way she tells me she loves me. And it's the way she smiles at me, like she's doing right now, like I'm her freaking _sun_sitting right across her.

I have a crush on my wife.

I have a _crush _on my wife.

I have a crush on my _wife!  
_  
And I freaking HATE her for it. She spells out LOVE and I swear to God, I hate her. I hate her to the depths of Hell and back. Screw till-death-do-us-apart, I'm going to kill her _now._

Because she just _had _to make pull me out of my comfy little abyss of darkness and evil that I was in when I was young. She just HAD to believe in me to do the right thing. She just HAD to convince me out of doing crappy stuff. She just HAD to forgive me for ditching everyone for a stupid title countless times. She just HAD to be there…She just _had _to be stupid, stupid Hillary. She just had to be so irrevocably in love with me. Ugh.

I hate her. I really do.

And now, as she's staring at me from across the table, looking innocent and all, spelling out the word KAI and smiling at me cheekily as she does, I don't bother to spell the word KISS before I stand up and prove to her exactly how much I freaking hate her.

* * *

**AN:**

**The times Kai said 'I hate her'...Ah. Lol. Sooooooo not a cannon-ish KaiHil, but, meh, who cares, right? Kai's his awesome psychotic self. And I'm hyper. High. Insomniatic. And troublesome. lol. Once again, belated bday wishes to my velly belly, soft-skinned friend. ^.^**

**Aside from that, I shouldn't be updating cuz I have school and all (I made it into the Council, btw! Yeh!) BUT I was free and ya'know. It happened! So, temme honestly what you guys thought. I, personally, REALLY enjoyed it. lol. I hope you did too.**

**Reviews? -pouts- Puwheashe? I would love you for it! ^.^**

**Signing off. Tc everyone! Oh, and Eid Greetings to all the Muslims out there!**


	4. An Asexual Bastard VS A Gay Psychopath

**Prompt:** Elevator. Stalking. Video Camera.  
**Pairing:** KaiHil **  
Dedication: **KaiHil-Lover.  
**Genre:** Comedy. Fluff.**  
Ratings: **Mild 'T' for language.**  
Summary:** Kai expected a lot of things to change when he came back to Japan two years after the BEGA fiasco. Hillary being obsessed with _Brooklyn Masfield _was certainly NOT one of them.

* * *

"Hillary….how many obsessions have you _had_?"  
"Quite a few, actually."  
"I hope I was not one of them."_  
__I hope I was_

_"..."  
I'd like to be._

_"..."  
Say yes_.

"You were never one of my obsessions, Kai."

* * *

At times, Kai questioned his intelligence. And his willpower. And self-control. He'd spent years and years with Boris in the Abbey, training to utilize just the three aforementioned vices, so where, he wondered, _were _they—his _Goddamn _intelligence, willpower and self-control—when he had agreed to take Hillary to the mall (at _her request,_ mind you) for what she deemed as 'shop-till-I-drop-regime' and what _he _deemed as 'getting-to-spend-more-time-with-Hillary-alone-and-apologizing-for-leaving-and-finally-admitting-his-feelings-regime'?

Nowhere, let me tell you. They were _nowhere _in sight. Because they'd gone haywire, out of control, and then disappeared into oblivion the moment Kai had found the _real _reason as to why Hillary had come so urgently to the mall.

So, Kai stood behind Hillary, arms crossed, as he watched –with irritation and Goddamn jealousy— her push through a rack of clothes, as if eyeing the T-shirts with interest. _As if _being the key words. Because, Kai saw. Oh, Kai saw _very _well how her gaze was hovering over the rack, across another one, where the object of her new fangirl-obsession now stood. And, really, it made _complete _sense that –of all the people in the world that she could fall for—his Hillary, the girl he maybesortofpossibly have feelings for, was head over heels with someone like Brooklyn Masfield.

"He tried to _kill _me, Hills." Kai had tried to argue, as the brunette oh-so-subtly followed the orange-haired (psychopath!) almost knocking over a rack of belts in the process. Hillary mentioned, with an indifferent air, when they were in another Isle treading in Brooklyn's steps, that a_ lot_ of people had tried to kill him.  
"_Good-looking_ people." Hillary added when Kai rolled his eyes, "And, dude—"she peeked around a corner to see Brooklyn put a green-colored shampoo bottle in his trolley, "That guy is _seriously _the hottest of them all!"

Kai resisted the urge to gag, "You dragged me here, Tatibana, to stalk the Goddamn loser who almost _murdered _me?"  
"I am not stalking him." Hillary retorted, "This is admiration-from-afar."

Kai gave a look that _screamed _incredulous. And the look increased ten-folds when Hillary turned the Isle and brought back the same green-colored shampoo bottle that she'd seen Brooklyn pick earlier. Shooting Kai a raised-eyebrow, she asked him to stop complaining already and lean over the racks to see what kind of soap Brooklyn's buying.  
"I wanna smell like him." She added with a grin.

Oh, yes. Needless to say, Kai was far from happy right then.

* * *

Hillary had _stalked _Brooklyn's facebook account. And his Twitter. So, when Brooklyn had casually mentioned a stroll to the only local mall in Bakuten, Hillary had run to the Dojo, asked for a ride—a request that everyone, for reasons that were now clear to Kai, had blatantly refused to—and followed him here. And now, she was _chasing _him across one Isle to the next, trying to see if he has 'a dimple on the right side of his jaw when he smiles' or if his hair, under a certain florescent shade, looked 'a slightly-paler shade of red' or not. And she'd brought a numerous of products, the same as Brooklyn, because she wanted 'his silky mane' and his 'soft-looking skin' and his-

What was worse was that Kai was being forced to watchher ogling the bastard _right in front of him_! Leaving her here, at the mall, with a crazy psychopath in close proximity was _not _an option. There was no telling what she'd do. _Probably jump him in an elevator_, He thought with a shudder. He wondered what was with Hillary and cold-hearted, mentally retarded, and emotionally constipated jerks (It was no secret she liked _Kai_)…and then he started to wonder just _how _long this episode of 'admiration-from-afar' she'd been involved in, the time-span of the twenty-four months that he wasn't here...and how _many? _Because, sure as hell, Hillary hadn't been an ogling _fangirl _when he'd been around…

"This is stalking, Hillary." Kai repeated once they were at the counter, and Hillary replied with an uncaring, "Admiration-from-afar" as she peered at her outstretched palm, pretending to regard a particularly large-jeweled ring. When—in fact—she was staring passed her stretched-open palm, over the shopkeepers' shoulders, at the monitor viewing the Security Footages. A blob of orange stood in the top right corner, looking over an indiscriminate-looking shelf.

"Obsession." Kai instigated.  
"Admiration."  
"Insanity."  
"Admiration."  
"_Fan-girling_."

Kai smirked when Hillary turned around, finally irritated. When she opened her mouth to retort, however-  
"—Excuse me."

Both of the Blade-Breakers instantly froze on the spot. Oh, how they BOTH knew the damn voice _anywhere._ Slowly, they turned around to look at him; one gaze clearly taken aback, and slightly nervous, the other gaze dauntingly threatening. Any thoughts of _getting the hell on with paying for their damn stuff already _instantly vanished from Brooklyn's mind at the duo in front of him.

"Huh." He recognized them, alright. His gaze landed on Kai's paint-less face, then over at Hillary's slightly-matured one. Last he'd seen them had been twelve months ago, and Brooklyn—despite himself—just _had _to admit that Kai looked damn good without the ridiculous shark fins of his-

Hillary knew Brooklyn was standing close-by, that was why she had been looking into the Security Footages, instead of directly _at _him, in the first place. But, she hadn't imagined that, in the short while she'd take her eyes off of the damn display, to snap at Kai, Brooklyn would actually walk _over to stand just behind her_.

Hillary was flustered. And slightly turned on, actually, by the small curl of Brooklyn's lips and the-

Brooklyn was no less than attracted as well. Ever since Kai had defeated him last year—and _no-one_ defeated the Mighty Brooklyn! Damn it! –the orange-haired hadn't started _feeling_ things at the sight of his face, that no-one else had made him feel. Admiration, he supposed. Whatever they were, they were stronger now than ever, now that the very object himself was physically standing so close…Brooklyn stared, noticing how the duo in front of him looked _comfortable _around each other…standing too close than friends normally would. And he wondered if—

_Doesn't hurt to try_, Was the kind of thinking on _both _their –Hillary and Brooklyn's—part and the next few words that came were a slight jumble…

"-Are you two together?-"  
"-Will you go out with me?-"

…yet discernible enough to make the speakers blink at each other.

And just enough to be the very cause of a downright-furious Kai.

* * *

"He _totally _wants me!" Hillary practically squealed in delight once she and Kai had succeeded to drag her out of the shop, a paper-bag holding Hillary's buying in each of their hands. Walking towards the elevator, Hillary –totally oblivious to the boy completely _seething _just next to her— rambled on and on about how Brooklyn had been looking at her, and how the only reason he asked what he had, was because he wanted to ask her out.

"But he couldn't have asked that if he had thought I was already _with _someone, you know." She added, childishly excited. Kai clenched his jaw.

But Hillary continued anyways, saying next, that she had just snuck a peek into Brooklyn's trolley on their way out, and that they soap that Kai had gotten her wasn't the same as the orange-head's. "He picked something orange. And you got me blue. I mean, how am I supposed to smell like him—Hey! Look! He's coming here."

Kai refused to, because he _knew,_judging by the whispered last sentence, what he'd see.

And he had to curse when he turned out to be right.

"Hello." Brooklyn nodded with a polite smile, approaching Hillary and Kai into the elevator they'd just walked into, his own bag held tightly in one hand. Kai found himself struggling with the urge to strangle the Zeus-wielder with his scarf, when he came to stand next to Hillary.

The elevator door closed with a _beep_. Brooklyn's smile widened. Hillary's cheeks reddened. Kai's eyebrow twitched. They started moving downwards with a slight jerk. Kai glared at Brooklyn over the brunette's shoulders. Hillary sneaked peaks at the orange-haired through the corner of her eyes. Brooklyn continued to smile right back. Kai's eyes' narrowed.

_He's looking my way! _Both, Hillary and Brooklyn, thought before deciding to break the silence.  
"-So, how've you been?-"

Brooklyn's gaze landed from Kai, to Hillary, just in time to see her face him directly. They both stared at each other, one defiantly annoyed at the disturbance, and one clearly overwhelmed and flattered. Kai neared Hillary protectively when Brooklyn stepped forward. Upon noticing the small gesture, the psychopath—as Kai referred to him in his mind—felt the dire need to question his statement from a while back.

"Are you two dating?"

Hillary, ecstatic—and not at all bothered by the bluntness of the question-replied with a negative. Kai thought there was something definitely wrong with the way Brooklyn's eyes lit up at the answer and _Kai's_ eyes angrily landed on the descending numbers behind him. _Three more floors_…

"That's good." Brooklyn nodded, already digging through the bag in his hands, "Because I got you something. The shopkeeper said you can give this to someone you really like." He then looked directly at Kai, "Someone you want to be with."

Hillary managed to hold back a squeal as she saw the small, stuffed-teddy bear her current-Admiration-from-afar was holding, and read what was written on the teddy's tummy, in an impression of childish handwriting. _I wike you wike that. Wike me wike that, twoo? _In a deliberately-misshaped heart.

"Oh my God, Brooklyn! Thank you! I- " She looked up at Brooklyn, who was still holding the stuffed animal in his hand, and looking directly…_behind her_. "Huh?"

Only then did Hillary notice the way the bear was held slightly more to the left, and raised upwards…as if meant to be held out for someone besides her, someone taller than her-

The elevator door opened with a _beep_. Brooklyn wiggled the teddy in his hand, "Take it, Kai." Hillary gaped. Kai….blinked.

* * *

"Someone you really like…" Hillary scoffed from behind him, "Someone you want _to be with_! Ugh!"She walked over to palm her hands at the table, just in front of him, inching her face upto Kai's and yelled, "Brooklyn Masfield is in _love _with Kai Hiwatari!"

Kai stared at her blankly as she pulled away and grabbed her head in frustration, letting out another groan. Tyson had laughed an earth-shaking laugh when Hillary updated him on what had happened at the mall. Max thought Hillary had a bitch of a luck when it came to guys. "I mean, an asexual bastard and a gay psychopath?" He elaborated with a laugh, and Hillary would've narrowed her eyes in warning, had she not completely agreed with him. Kai merely wondered if this 'asexual bastard' was who he thought it was. And if not, then _who_exactly WAS this 'asexual bastard' and if he was still a viable threat to his relationship with Hillary like Brooklyn had (once) been.

"Ugh!" Hillary slumped her head miserably on her outstretched arms, and muttered a string of not-so-very-inaudible curses. "Brooklyn Masfiled is GAY!" She shrieked when she looked up, and loads of confessions at insecurities ("What does Kai have that _I _don't?") and insults, ("I always fall for losers!","I lost a guy to _you, _Kai!")followed. Kai was thoroughly amused, rolling his eyes at Hillary's fist-shaking, feet-stomping, cussing stampede. So, when Tyson and Max left the room—afraid of the raging brunette and her violent _fists_of fury—Kai stayed over and watched.

Or maybe he had some other reasons to _stay over and watch_. The small disgust at Brooklyn's confession (Goddamnit, he was _not _gay!) was nowhere _near _the humongous amount of relief it had provided. So, when Hillary stomped her feet angrily from besides him, and stared mutedly at the small teddy-bear that Brooklyn had insisted that Kai take, Kai got up, took her by her shoulders, made her sit down, and reached out for the stuffed-toy.

"Keep it." He shoved it softly into her hands, motioning for her to stay quiet when she tried to protest. "From me, to you, Hillary. Keep it."

With all her previous apprehensions forgotten at the sheer look of intensity in Kai's eyes, the sudden serious air and his nervous frame, Hillary had to smile at the thought that he really meant his words to sound the way they were sounding to her.

_I like you like that. Like me like that too?_

.

.

_From me, to you, Hillary_.

* * *

"Kai. This soap's fruit-scented."  
.

.

.

"I _know _who smells like fruit."

.

.

.

"Hn."


End file.
